


Believe In Me

by STAILS565



Series: PLEASE,COME BACK TO ME [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing him, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Matt Sanders is starting to date Valary DiBennedetto,moving on from Brian Haner Jr. But he accidentally hears a song that reminds him of the guitarist that dedicated that song to the vocalist. Will he also handle the deep feelings he still has for his band member?
Relationships: Synyster Gates/M. Shadows
Series: PLEASE,COME BACK TO ME [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370626
Kudos: 1





	Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

> *This is the partner one-shot of ' Don't Leave-Synyster Gates' this is on Matt Sanders after the break-up between them.It is set on the same day. The goal is similar to the other. Welcome to judge how good I did. Enjoy! *
> 
> *Song: Believe In Me by Decyfer Down
> 
> *~I do not own the band or the song used~*

It is been a few weeks since Matt Sanders broke up with Brian Haner Jr. He started to date Valary DiBennedetto slowly to move on from the guitarist. his new girlfriend is out with her friends for girl hang out as some say. Matt is home alone listening to music and relaxing after a long day. He already cook some food for today and enjoys the music from his laptop that is on the dinner table nearby. He did a playlist 'long ago' and adds songs that he found appealing. Well until now that is..   
He barely finished his food when he heard a familiar intro of a song.

Matt checks his playlist and eyes slightly widen at the name: ' Believe In Me' by the band Decyfer Down. The song that Brian dedicated to him when they were together.

The lyrics starts and it made the vocalist freeze.

_Started out innocent,_   
_Another day, another new temptation,_   
_So you got a little lost along_ _the_ _way_

He feels for changing the music,but at the same time he can not. So he decides to not completely break. Good luck to him.

_You were so delicate,_   
_And_ _the_ _world_ _is_ _starting vision,_   
_I_ _can_ _see your blue eyes turn_ _to_ _grey_

The voice of the singer is so gentle and that brought back memories to the man on the way Brian sang this song to him while he played his guitar.he places his hands on his temples listening to the singer and trying to keep himself from crying. but the second part hit at the end more than he thinks. 

_Dark days end, cold nights end,_

The other part starts and he mouths this to himself. he is remembering more that area when they have arguments and go days without addressing the issue at hand. 

_You alone put yourself on trial,_   
_Hold onto me for a while_

He sometimes places himself on trial during the discussions, even when the source was Brian until they managed to talk it out. And hold onto each other lovingly again. 

_I'll carry you over,_   
_And pull you from under,_

when the singer starts this part, Matt stands from his sit at the table. he walks to the counter of the kitchen still listening to the music from the laptop.

_The broken glass, the shattered dreams,_   
_It's not so hard, believe in me_

' I believe in you...' The vocalist of Avenged Sevenfold thinks to himself as he places his hands on the edge of the counter looking down. 

_I'll help you get over,_   
_And pull you from under,_

'you did your best on that,' he thinks more,' I don't blame you'.he then walks around the house more able to listen to the song as an echo;hard decision but was worth it he feels.

_The memories of the shattered dreams,_   
_I wish you could believe in me..._

Matt takes a deep shaky breathe now indication that it is getting to him more. He then starts to sing at first softly and at the same time he could hear Brian's voice in his memory. He then stops to a picture of he and the guitarist still listening to the song and singing to it too.

_You started out confident,_   
_In a world with thin decision,_

The vocalist started out confident   
In both aspects of the life together with Brian. He did not realize the heartbreak that would off come back then.

_You lost a sense of pride along the way_   
_I can still see in you,_

'loss of pride..' He thought looking at the picture,' I guess'. He looks away from the picture as his body starts to shake from holding back the tears; he then covers his mouth with one of his hands to silence himself. But a whimper managed to slip through.

_What you just can't see in yourself,_   
_Underneath there's a light still shining through_

He let's the song pass now without singing anymore himself. He could not stay upright as his knees buckle underneath him making him fall to his knees starting to cry with the music.   
'my...my light is still there. I don't feel it, but Glad you can still see it as I see it on you,' he thinks to himself

_I'll carry you over,_   
_And pull you from under,_

He shakes more and his crying could be heard along with the music.   
'I believe in you so much,' he thinks painfully,' you hurt me and I still forgive. I do not know if I can anymore, but I want to be good with you again Brian'.

_The broken glass, the shattered dreams,_   
_It's not so hard, believe in me_

Matt stays at the area where he is, not having strength to move.

Brooks Wackerman, the recent member of the band as the new drummer, comes to check on Matt. He gets greeted by a lonely diner room with a laptop and sad music playing. He notices it that it is Decyfer Down, the band that Brian loves to listen too in his sad moments.

_I'll help you get over,_   
_And pull you from under,_

The drummer thinks,' oh no,' he heard about the things between the two. He wanted to help,but his helping didn't work at all. He also been told by Johnny Christ that this song is extremely special along with a couple of others such as Dancing on Broken Glass by Poets of the Fall,Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin and Forever with You by the same band that is currently playing. This song being one of the most forbidden to play because of the vocalist gets reminded on how this song was used by Brian.

_The memories of the shattered dreams,_   
_I wish you could believe in me..._

He goes to look for his bandmate through out the house in worry. He did not know much what Matt will do if he is alone,but he could off gotten an idea from the life the late frontman of Linkin Park had. Did not want to lose another like that from his life.Rest in Peace to that fellow artist.

_Standing here, all alone,_  
 _Watching your tale lights fade away,_

He hears crying and whimpers in one of the hallways of the house. He stops and walks slowly to check where it is. The way the man found the singer devastated the drummer at this time.

_Trying to find the writing on the road_   
_I'll be here, holding on,_

Matt has been slightly reciting 'I believe in you' under his breathe,his sitting up against the wall nearby hugging himself,his shaky breathes and whimpers could be heard.

_Stuck in the silent self today,_   
_Until you're back where you belong_

Brooks heard a bit of the singing as well from Matt. He walks towards the singer.

_Dark days end, cold nights end,_  
 _You alone put yourself on......trial,_

The voice of Matt is stutter at this point as he takes another shaky breathe. Brooks kneels next to him and going to reassure.

_Hold onto me for a while_

Matt flinched at the touch and curls himself a bit more.

_I'll carry you over,_   
_And pull you from under,_

"Matt," Brooks gently says not doing it again and seeing the singer gently look at him.

_The broken glass, the shattered dreams,_   
_It's not so hard, believe in me_

The blond drummer feels the sadness, both men loved each other dearly. The break up was bad between them that the band needed to be in hiatus.

_I'll help you get over,_   
_And pull you from under,_

Matt hugs Brooks tightly making the other hug him back. The drummer helps his band mate back to the table.   
The male helps his friend to sit on the chair and goes to get him something to drink. Glad the song is finishing.

_The memories of the shattered dreams,_   
_I wish you could believe in me..._

Matt sees the lyric video for a bit as the song is finishing.

_Standing here, all alone,_   
_Watching your tale lights fade away..._

Brooks comes back with a glass of water and gives it to Matt. The singer thank him.

"You are welcome buddy," the drummer replies and sits next to him closing the laptop upon the ending of the song before another song that will make it worse would start.

Matt stays silent for a moment and takes a deep shaky breathe.

"I..I will always... believe in him,"he breathes out weakly

The drummer says," I know you will Matt".

The singer slightly clench the glass.

"Yeah...even that he is the cause of the separation..I will care for him..I will believe in him..," he weakly says too his eyes glassy and puffy from crying

**Author's Note:**

> *Hope you enjoy this one shot. Could be a trilogy or something as long you guys want it. Feel free to vote, favorite and leave feedback. ^~^*


End file.
